The Adventures of Beerman and Hairman!
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Superhero fic! My first one, so bear with me! Rated T for Safety! Special Thanks to Miss Kami Diox of Deviant Art!
1. The Beginning

**AN: Gooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! Like what?! A new story?! Already? But Pancake, the newer one isn't finished yet. I know! This one was dying to get out! So, here's a new one for ya! This one may be updated more during the day than at night, unless I decide to do what I use to when I had multiple fics out. I would update one fic, one night, the next one the next night, and so and so forth. But I don't know what I'm doing yet, so bear with me. I might just finish up the other fic first and leave this alone for a bit, or you know. So yeah. Bear with me y'all! I'll figure something out! Also this was going to be a J2 fic but I ran it through my head a little more and it worked as a J2 but it worked out better if it remained as Sam and Dean. So Sam and Dean it is! Although if you guys and gals happen to have a J2 in mind for me, let me know! I'll do my best to make it happen! One more thing! Be sure to visit and thank Miss Kami Diox of Deviant Art! She gave me permission to make this fic happen! She's a wonderful friend and artist! You can also visit me there aso darksoulkira! I have new art work and paper children on their way! Anways, LET'S GO! **

**Summary: Yes. The title is exactly what you think it is. Once again Miss Kami Diox of Deviant Art has agreed to let me write a fic of her artwork! Yay! This was a comic series she made, and I loved it so much, I had to continue it's legacy! So this will be a series just like Angel Babies. This is the adventures of Beerman and Hairman! Defenders of Fandom City! They fight all kinds of evil while having salon quality hair! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**The Beginning of an Andventure! **

Fandom City. A peaceful town where artists, writers, and all fans alike live in harmony and share their favorite fandoms with one another. They even come together and make something wonderful!

But all is not quiet in this peaceful city! The dreaded Bullshit Monster is wrecking some major havoc!

This is a job for Beerman and Hairman! They were born to fight crime and have salon quality hair.

"Bullshit Monster you are not welcome here! This is a peaceful place where everyone can share their fandoms and be happy!" Hairman shouted to the monster.

"YOUR FANDOMS ARE HORRIBLE! THEY NEED TO BE REMOVED!" The Bullshit screeched.

"YOUR FACE IS TERRIBLE!" Beerman shouted back.

"Beerman! Don't make it even more mad!" Hairman chastised his partner.

"Hey! He started it!" Beerman whined.

"I don't care! Now can we please take care of the problem?" Hairman sighed.

"Oh right...sorry." Beerman smiled sheepishly.

Hairman bowed his head and sighed again and took off to the skies.

"Alright monster! Prepare to be destroyed!" Hairman shouted.

The monster roared and grabbed the hero and threw him. Beerman flew up caught Hairman before he smashed into anything.

"Thanks for the save." Hairman said.

"Are you alright?" Beerman asked.

"Peachy. Now let's take care of that monster!" Hairman said getting out of Beermans grasp.

"I HATE ALL OF THE SHIPS! THEY RUIN THE SERIES!" The Bullshit monster roared.

"Dude. Hold my beanie." Hairman said taking off his beanie and handing it to his partner. He flew towards the monster and took a hairbrush off his utility belt and held it above his head and when he swung it down the brush grew to a large size and Hairman started beating the stupid monster to a pulp!

"Stupid monster! Fandoms are where fans can come together and make things awesome! They create! Not ruin! You're stupid! You and your bullshit!" Hairman shouted while beating the monster.

Beerman had a hard time not laughing since the scene before him looked a cartoon where the hero beats up the villian with the silly noises in the background. When he got over his case of the giggles he decided to aid Hairman, put an end to the situation, and go home.

He opened a beer from his belt and took a long drink. He then flew to Hairman and gently stopped the beating, handed his beer and the beanie to him, and moved his partner to the side and let out a large stunning blech.

"SONIC BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRP"

The monster was stunned and dizzy. The city fell quiet then roared in laughter. They expected no less from Beerman.

With the monster stunned Hairman and Beerman joined together for a final attack. They joined hands and built up power.

"BY THE POWER OF FANDOM, CANON, AND LOVE! WE VANQUISH YOU!" The two heroes said together and a bright beautiful light filled the sky.

When the light disappeared, Beerman and Hairman stood apart, tall and proud. The dreaded Bullshit Monster was defeated!

Beerman and Hairman high fived as the city broke out into a cheer and yelling their thanks to their beloved heroes.

Meanwhile in an Unknown Location

There was a dark room glowing bright by a large TV screen. On the screen was Fandom City's beloved heroes.

"Enjoy the happiness while you can heroes." A voice said.

A figure in a chair could faintly seen and he didn't look too happy.

"I will destroy you and Fandom City will be mine." The voice cackled evilly.

Whoever this person was, he didn't appear to like our heroes! Looks like a super villian will be making an appearence. Our heroes better watch out!

**Alrighty guys and gals! That was the first chapter. Forgive me if it's horrible. It's my first super hero fic, so it may take a few chapters to get use to. And remember this is no longer a J2 fic! Sam and Dean are in this, along with the other SPN characters. You'll see them as the fic goes along. **

**Until Next Time! *makes a list of potential monsters and villians***


	2. A Little Glimpse of Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army. So I decided to try and update this during the day if I can. This is a series! So if you have any ideas, suggestions, or requests, let me know! Send me a PM here or on Facebook! I know, I know. I have a ton of other series to work on. I'll get them, don't worry! I just need to plan and plot out things, then organize them. I'm a very disorganized person. Hence why some stories haven't been posted or have sequels yet. I'm very very disorganized. Pfft. Lol! Anyways, if you guys and gals haven't given Miss Kami Diox any love yet, be sure to do so! Also give her love not only for this but Angel Babies as well! And check out her art work if you have the time. She's a really great artist! I love her work! You can also find me there as darksoulkira. I haven't posted anything new due to my schedule but I do have new things coming! So go to Deviant Art and spread some love! Also, I forgot to wish everyone a Happy St Patrick's Day, so Happy Late St Patrick's Day! If you don't celebrate this, than Happy Late Whatever Day! Lol! I'm Irish so I do celebrate St Patrick's Day. Anyways, I'm so glad you guys and gals liked this and it brought smiles! It makes me feel awesome when I brighten someone's day. So let's continue the fun! When we left off, our heroes saved the day! Let's see what their up to now.**

**sonyakitzmiller-I sent you a PM my dear and I hope you're doing better! :) **

**CaptainScenemo-Same here and I wrote this! Lol! Thank you so much my dear! **

**Guest-Thank you so much darling! I did mean for it to be funny, but there will be some serious chapters and such as the series goes on. But it'll mostly be funny! Anyways, thanks again, I hope you stick around! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames aren't welcome. **

**A Little Glimpse of Home**

Outside of Fandom City

Our heroes return to their home after the battle with the dreaded Bullshit Monster. It always felt good to be home after a long day, handling monsters. They lived in a small manor outside the city with their parents and uncles.

Their parents and uncles were clueless about their superhero careers. Except for their Uncle Bobby. He knew and helped them when he could.

They flew down to the little woodshed in their large backyard and opened the secret passage way and headed down into the cave systems below. No one knew about them, except our heroes and Bobby. The caves serve as their homebase. Yeah, just like Batman. There they went from Beerman and Hairman back to Sam and Dean.

"Oh man. Just once I'd like monsters to take a vacation." Dean said shedding his boots and gloves.

"Same here. But we were born to fight crime. And you have to admit, being superheroes is a lot better than working for dad at the firm." Sam said taking off his beanie and shaking out his long hair.

"Ugh. You're right about that. I'd rather wear our slick costumes than a monkey suit everyday." Dean admitted slipping on his normal street clothes.

Sam hummed his agreement and brushed his hair after putting on his street clothes.

"Boys! Welcome home." Bobby greeted as he saw the two on his way out of the caves.

"Hey Bobby." Dean smiled.

"Bobby." Sam nodded.

"Took care of the monster I see. Good work, but you better head into the house. You're parents are worried sick about ya." Bobby smirked.

The boys sighed.

"They sent you to find us didn't they?" Sam asked.

"Yup. Now git! Before they send the hounds out next." Bobby said.

"Going!" Dean said bolting out of the cave with Sam hot on his heels.

Winchester Manor

"Mom? Dad? We're home!" Sam called out.

"Sammy? Dean?" Their mother called out to them.

Mary Winchester came into the room and smiled at her babies. She rushed to them and hugged them both, then looked over them for injuries.

"Are you both alright? I saw the news that a monster attacked the city. I tried to call you both and when you didn't answer I got so worried!" Mary said.

"Mom calm down. Sammy and I are just fine, right Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. We were caught in a meeting and left our phones off. We didn't mean to worry you." Sam said.

"Another meeting? If you boys don't slow down, you'll miss life." Mary smiled.

"We know. We'll try to slow down." Sam smiled back.

"Boys. How was the meeting?" John asked walking in.

"Fine. How was your day?" Dean asked.

Sam just sighed and shook his head. He loved his father but he was always to engrossed in his work. Although he was kinda glad for that, it gave him and Dean a cover for their super secret.

"Uneventful. I trust you boys will be at tomorrow's meeting?" John asked.

"Yeah. We'll be there." Sam sighed.

"Sam-" John started.

"We'll be there dad. I'm kinda tired and my head hurts. I'm going to go lay down." Sam said heading up the long staircase.

"Sammy-" Dean and Mary started.

"I'll be down for dinner don't worry. I just want to rest for a few." Sam said and he headed up the stairs to his room.

Sam's room was right next to Dean's. His room was filled with books and scrolls. He had large bed that fit his large frame, he had another bed in there for Dean had a tendency to sleep in his room, espcially if he had a nightmare.

Dean's room was filled with records and all kinds old guns. He also had magazines of all kinds, posters, some car parts. Dean too had an extra bed in case if Sam decided to migrate to his room, which he did from time to time.

Sam laid in his bed and stared at the ceiling. His head did hurt but not as badly as he thought. He sighed and rolled over. He wished he had a better relationship with his father. He only "worked" at his fathers law firm to make him happy, he didn't enjoy it at all. He prefered being a hero.

He jumped up and began talking to himself, and pretend fighting.

"And they saved the day once more! And they still have salon quality hair!" Sam whooped.

He jumped out of his skin when he was tackled by his brother.

"Oh no! A brand new and devishly good looking super villian appears!" Dean smiled.

Sam laughed at his big brother and the two played like children until they were called to dinner.

**Aww! So a tiny look into the heroes home life. We'll explore that more as we go! And yeah, everyone that died is alive! Whoop!**

**Until Next Time! Smile my lovelies! It's all good! **


	3. Set A Blaze

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the slight delay. I'm going to be going MIA a lot for the next weeks. My youngest brother's spring break is coming and I know I won't see the laptop at all. So I'm going to try to update as much as I can, but I can't make any promises. It's also the weekend, so I know I probably won't get any updates out. So yeah. I'll try to update as much as I can over the next few weeks, but again, no promises. Anyways. I bet you guys and gals are wondering who the super villian is. Well you may not have to wait much longer! These next few chapters will be building up to him...or her. But if you have a guess, lay it on me. See if you're right! You probably might be. Maybe. Lol. Anywhoozles. If you lovelies have any suggestions, ideas, and/or requests for this story, send me a PM here or on Facebook! I would love to hear them! In the mean time enjoy the super, superhero pile of mush. Lol! So here we go again! When we left off, we caught a small glimpse of our heroes home life. Not too bad! Their parents are alive...at least. Let's go see what our heroes are up too now! **

**CaptainScenemo-Yay! Hugs! I love hugs! *hugs back* Thank you very much darling! I loved the comics and had to continue their legacy, and so far so good! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames aren't welcome! **

**Set A Blaze**

Night time at Fandom City

The night owls or crawlers are out and about, sharing fandoms, writing, drawing, chatting away until dawn brings her early lights. But it's only midnight. The still young night and the nightly owls of the city are hard at work.

But all is not calm!

"HELP! SOMEONE! HELP!" A cry of help fills the night sky!

The awful Pryrus is trying to burn the city!

This is a job for Beerman and Hairman!

"HELP! PLEASE!"

"Never fear, Beerman and Hairman are here!" Beerman stated with a gleaming smile.

"Really Beerman? That's a little cliched don't you think?" Hairman asked with a slightly amused face.

"What? It's part of the service." He said with a nod of his head.

"Right. Let's just get rid of this monster and go." Hairman said.

"Alright, alright." Beerman said with a sigh. "Ruin my fun, why don'tcha."

"Pout later. Look! It's Pyrus!" Hairman pointed to the firey being buring the old mayors building.

"Oh great. Now what? Alcohol won't put out the fire!" Beerman asked.

"You rescue the citizens! I'll take care of the blaze!" Hairman said.

Beerman nodded, he put on a breathing mask and flew off to the burning the building and managed to get inside. He looked around, calling for people. He rescued as many people as he could including the girl that called for them. Once he got them all out he saw to it to take them home or to the hospital.

Hairman took out a hair dryer and put the setting on maximum then cool and turned it on. A huge blast of cool wind filled the air and shook the building, but it did put out the fire.

"So you put out the fire. Goodie for you Hairman." Pyrus said.

"Pyrus, why are you trying to burn the city? It's pointless you know! You can't destroy a fandom!" Hairman asked.

"Puh lease. I couldn't care less about some fandom anymore. No. I'm just doing this because I'm being paid too." She said.

"Paid?" Hairman asked.

"Mm hmm. Quite well too. This guy is loaded and wants Fandom City's precious heroes six feet under." She smirked.

"Well your boss is an idiot. He won't get rid of us that easily!" Hairman said taking off his beanie, letting his hair flow, he put his beanie in a hidden pocket.

He disappeared and reappeared behind her and wrapped her up in super strong hair and was getting ready to toss her away, when the hair he wrapped her caught fire. He let the hair go to avoid being burned.

"Big mistake hero." She said from behind him.

"Dammit!" He swore.

He turned to attacked but was attacked first. The attack knocked him onto the next building. He landed hard on the got up, dazed and the next he knew he was attacked again. The attack had him rolling, then stopped at the edge of the building.

"Poor little hero. Can't do anything without your partner." She taunted, landing on the roof next to the fallen hero.

"S shut up." He said shakingly.

He disappeared and attacked her from behind sending her flying. She landed into the next building which was abandoned and smirked. She had a plan.

Hairman entered the window where he sent the villian flying into. He looked round the abandoned room.

'This must've been a factory or something at one point.' He thought to himself.

He had no time to react when the roof above him caved in. When he woke up, he was trapped under some heavy debris. He was pretty sure there was even a machine on top of him.

"Poor wittle hewo. Trapped." The villian smirked. "I wonder how your partner will react, finding out his partner burned alive."

"You leave my partner alone!" Hairman shouted struggling to get out.

"Shh. Just close your eyes and it'll be over before you know it." She cooed.

Hairman struggled more and then the building was engulfed in flames. Hairman struggled even harder but the debris was not budging. He stopped and panted. The heat was intense and the smoke was making it so hard to breath, he was very sleepy.

"F forgive me De...I love you...big...b brother..." He gasped out before giving into the darkness.

Oh no! Hairman is trapped and Beerman doesn't know! Can Beerman rescue his partner before it's too late? And who is Pyrus working for? Who is this evil supervillian?

Stay tuned until the next episode of The Adventures of Beerman and Hairman!

**Whew. Here you lovelies go! This should hopefully keep you busy until the next update. **

**Until Next Time! *adjusts beanie*...yeah...I wear beanies...**


	4. The Night Was Burned Out

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay. Long weekend and I think I got the date to my youngest brother's spring break wrong. I'll have to look it up, and I'll let you know when it is and give y'all the heads up before I disappear. Cause that will happen. I will not see this laptop at all during my youngest brother's spring break. Anyways. I don't know how long this will be. This was mostly just a "test" fic, you know just experiment with a few things. This fic is going well! But like I said, I don't know how long this will be. This is still a series! So if you guys and gals have anny ideas, suggestions, and/or requests for this series, send me PM here or on Facebook! I would love to see it and I'll do my best to make it happen! Or if you guys and gals have an ideas for villians or other heroes to help out our beloved heroes, please send them to me! I would to read about them! Speaking of villians. Who do y'all think is this mysterious supervillian is? Someone asked if it was Lucifer. Could be. Maybe. How about you? What do y'all think? Is it the sinister Lucifer? Or someone else we know? Enough chit chat! Let's get this episode rolling! When we left off, Sammy was trapped! Oh no! Can his brother save him before he burns alive! **

**TeaPartyOfDeath-Hey you! Been awhile! It's so nice to hear from you again! And yes, beanies are uber cool. The one I'm wearing, my adopted mom made for me for Christmas! Love it. X3 Here's the next chapter for ya! **

**CaptainScenemo-Poor baby! Don't worry! Beerman will save him! PS. Lol! I laughed so hard at this! Made my night! Thank you darling! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**The Night Was Burned Out**

Fandom City

All is not peaceful in the city! The city was attacked by the evil Pyrus! No one knows who she is but she tonight she tried to burn the city to the ground!

Beerman and Hairman came in time to save the night! Beerman rescued any and all citizens trapped in the old mayors building! And Hairman put out the blaze before anyone was hurt or it could spread!

But Hairman got into a squabble with Pyrus and wound being trapped in an abandoned factory! Oh no!

Hairman couldn't get loose and now Pyrus has set the building a blaze and vanished! Leaving Hairman to his death!

Can Beerman get to him in time? Let's find out!

Fandom Mercy Hospital

"Thank you Beerman, the doctors and I will take it from here." A kindly old nurse told him.

"Yes ma'am. I need to get back to my partner anyways. Kid's a magnet for trouble." Beerman smiled.

The nurse smiled and watched as the young hero took off in search of his partner. She back into the hospital to help the patients he brought in.

Back to our heroes

Beerman flew as fast as he could back to his partner, hoping the boy was alright.

He went back to the old mayors building and looked around for the younger hero. He couldn't him or the villianess anywhere the building.

He began to panic! Had Hairman been taken by the evil doer?

Then he heard it. The faint sound of a battle in the distance that his super hearing picked up. He closed his eyes and honed in on the sound. When it sounded like the battle ceased, all was quiet except for the voices talking. He listened closer and gasped. It was Hairman!

_F forgive me De...I love you...big...b brother..._

"Sammy." His eyes snapped opened and whispered his brother's name.

He used his "brother sense" to locate where Hairman was and sped off to him. When he found the old burning factory, he gasped and rushed inside ignoring on lookers and emergency respone teams.

"Sammy! Sam!" He shouted. "Answer me! Sammy!"

He used his super hearing and heard faint shallow breathing in front of him.

He rushed forward and found his brother. He quickly removed the debris freeing him. He placed his breathing mask on his brother's face and gently picked him up. With his brother in his arms he took off, leaving the building to burn to the ground.

He looked down at his charge and noticed he was breathing a bit eaiser with the mask, but he feared he had been hurt badly, and wouldn't how bad until he got him home.

"Let's get you home." He whispered.

After watching the fire for a few more seconds he bolted for him. When he reached home he hid behind the shed that lead to their lair below. Beerman was faced with a problem. Either let Bobby look at Hairman in the lair's infirmary and make up a fake story that Sam was away on a trip, or have Castiel look at him in the family infirmary and make up a story that they had gone out and the evening suddenly turned sour.

He listened to brother breathing and made his choice. While Bobby was good at field medicine, Castiel was a full blown doctor and surgeon. Plus Castiel knew about them being heroes and would back up their story. He sighed and snapped his fingers. He and Hairman were back to being Sam and Dean.

He took the mask off, apologizing when his brother began gasping for air, and carried him inside the manor screaming.

"CASTIEL! CASTIEL HELP!" He screamed.

The doctor came running and looked upon his charges. He didn't like what he saw. He rushed to them and began examining Sam.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Pyrus." Dean whispered as his parents came running.

"Dean. What's all the racket?! You're going to wake the whole house!" His father reprimaned.

"But dad, Sammy's been hurt!" He cried.

"Sammy?" Mary called seeing her baby motionless in his brother's arms. "What happened?"

"Not now. Castiel help him!" Dean implored.

Castiel nodded and grabbed a ready gurney he kept in the enterence hall, just in case. He helped Dean settle Sam on it and rushed out of the room upstairs to the infirmary.

"Dean what happened!?" John demanded, stopping his oldest from following.

"Dad, please. Not now. Sammy needs me!" Dean cried trying to leave.

"Dean please. What happened baby?" Mary asked tearfully.

Dean took a deep breath, and while his parents looking at his eyes and reached back to a device that linked him and Castiel together, he pushed the button so Cas could hear the story to back the boys up if they need it, and explained what happened. He told them that Sam had a bad nightmare and couldn't fall back to sleep, so he suggested a walk to clear his head and things went bad when the walked by the old factory district.

After being highly reprimanded by their father, Dean made his way into the infirmary. Sam was lying flat on his back, an oxygen mask covered the lower half of his face, he had an IV in his hand, and was hooked to a heart monitor.

"Oh Sammy." He whispered sadly.

Sure they had been hurt saving the before, but it was always hard for Dean to see his brother this way and in pain. He grabbed the chair beside the bed and sat down next to the sleeping boy. Castiel came and assured Dean that Sam was alright and would heal over night. The process would be painful so Cas was keeping him under.

Dean nodded and went back to keeping his vigil. He snarled.

"You're mine Pyrus." He snarled.

Hairman was saved in time! But poor Dean thinks it was fault! Don't worry Sam will make sure he knows it isn't! But first Sam was going to sleep. He's tired.

Dean doesn't happy! Will he get Pyrus? Or will he crash and burn? And just who is Pyrus? Stay tuned until the next thrilling episode of The Adeventures of Beerman and Hairman!

**Whew! Alright guys and gals! Beerman got there in time and rescued his partner! Yay! **

**Until Next Time! *coloring with my awesome beanie***


	5. Enjoying the Peace For Now

**AN: Gooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! I've noticed in the last few chapters, I said evening instead of afternoon. I'm so use to writing these at night, that evening rolled off the page. Lol! Anyways. I'm sooooooo sorry the long delay guys and gals. I've gotten a little busy and I've been a zombie due to the weather. That and I've been focusing more on My Pack than this. But I finally got my brain in gear and yay! New chapter! Whoo! Ugh. I'm so sorry you guys and gals. I feel bad for leaving y'all without a chapter for so long. *sigh* I still don't know how long this will be. Maybe a few more chapters and then start the series. I don't know. I might continue on with my original plan and go on until they find out who the supervillian is and take him down. So yeah...a few more chapters. *shrugs* Anyways. I just lost my train of thought. Forgive me y'all. I'm still a zombie. Braiiiiiiiiiiiins, braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains...*moans like a zombie* XD Alright I'm done with that. So let's get going shall we? When we left off, Sam aka Hairman was locked in battle with Pyrus, and lost! No! He was hurt and now recovering at home safe and sound! Let's see how he's doing! **

**CaptainScenemo-Lol! I kinda did to set the mood for the chapter. It worked! Whoo! Lol. Thank you darling! And poor Sam a Lam! (Lol! That's fine! People are always stealing my words.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are m own and flames are not welcome!**

**Enjoying the Peace For Now**

The Winchester Manor

Dean had spent the night in the infirmary looking after his beloved brother Sam after he had been hurt by the fire bitch Pyrus.

Castiel had assured Dean over and over that Sam would be fine and be up and walking the next morning as usual.

Dean didn't pay attention and stayed with his fallen brother anyways, and eventually fallen into a restless sleep.

Morning in Fandom City

All is calm after a terror filled night. The citizens are up and about in the big bustling city.

Dean is out with his mother shopping for stuff for Sam.

"Hm. What do you think Dean, chicken noodle soup or beef stew?" Mary asked.

But Dean was lost in thought about last night. He kept thinking how it was fault that Sam had gotten so hurt by that bitch. He should've been there! He should've! Yeah saving the citizens was important, but Sammy was more important to him.

"-ean? Dean?"

He jumped a little. His mother's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry mama. Did you say something?" Dean asked.

"Dean sweetheart what's wrong? You look like someone kicked your dog." Mary asked concerned for her eldest.

"It's just-" Dean started.

He sighed and ran a shaking hand through his spiky hair and continued.

"I should've looked after Sammy better last night! If I had he wouldn't've gotten hurt! But he did! And it's my fault." Dean said guiltily.

"Dean love. That was not your fault. Your brother is a big boy, he can take care of himself. Besides, he doesn't blame you. I know he wouldn't." Mary soothed.

"I know. I just can't help it. I'm the big brother. And Sammy's not an adult. Not to me at least. He's still a baby. And it's my job to make sure that, that baby is taken care of." Deans said.

Mary smiled at her eldest. She was so proud of him and the man he had become. So loving towards his family, and so protective of his brother. She couldn't have asked for a better older son. She just hoped her baby would heal fast and get better soon. It broke her heart to him hurt.

"So you were asking?" Dean asked.

"Oh! Yes, chicken noodle or beef stew?" She asked.

"Beef stew. The kid needs to put on a little more muscle." Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean. Your brother is in good shape. Though I have to agree, he needs a little more muscle, that boy is too tall to be that skinny." She said.

Dean chuckled. He then went back to his thoughts and hoped his brother was doing alright.

Meanwhile in a secret location

"Did you rid the city of it's heroes?" A voice asked.

"Not yet Master. But I took out one. The youngest hero." Pyrus said.

"Ah. With the youngest hero gone, the eldest will be vulnerable. He's very protective of the youngest. Now with him gone, we can easily rid of the other, and then we can be rid of Fandom City and it's fandoms once and for all!" The voice cheered. "Good work Pyrus. Now leave me. I have to make plans for the elder hero."

"Yes Master." She said and faded back into the darkness.

"Soon Fandom City. Soon you'll be mine and your precious fandoms will lost forever!" He said and cackled evilly.

Back at Winchester Manor

"Dean I'm fine. Lay off the mothering." Sam smiled.

"Nope. You almost died Sammy." Dean said.

"And? Dean that wasn't your fault. I was the one that was stupid enough to fight her without backup." Sam said.

"Sammy-" Dean was cut off.

"Dean I'm a hero too. You need to trust me. Plus you did the right thing. You saved the citizens. If you hadn't that would've haunted you for months. Besides it's not like I haven't been hurt before." Sam said.

"I know. Still." Dean sighed.

"I know. It'll be okay big brother. We'll get her." Sam said.

Dean nodded and fussed over his brother once more and they ate their supper there. Castiel wanted to keep Sam in the infirmary one more night to be sure he was really okay.

Outside the infirmary

"Oh boys." Mary sighed sadly.

She went to her room and went to her walk in closet. She went inside and moved a large box. Behind the box was a little door thought to be a crawl space but led to a secret room.

Mary went through it and entered her secret room. The room had costumes old and new, different gizmos and gadgets.

Everytime her boys came home hurt or sick, she knew. Mary knew. Her babies were heroes. Just as she was before them. It's why she worried so much about them when they left suddenly or were "called" away.

"Soon darlings. Soon you'll know the truth." Mary said.

Whoa! Mary Winchester was a hero! Bombshell! And Sam is healing nicely and quickly! And damn this supervillian! He's going to get it!

Tune in next time to see our heroes and what happens next! Bye bye!

**Whew. Here you guys and gals go! And man what a bombshell! Mary was a hero! Oh man! **

**Until Next Time! *doodles***


	6. More Trouble for our Heroes!

**AN: Goooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm so sorry for making y'all wait this long for an update to this! But I wanted to get My Pack nice and finished and then I'm going to start the next story and possibly a drabble/oneshot series. I'll be announcing more information on that soon. So, I kept saying before we took a break, that I didn't know how many more chapters I was going to go for in this, but I think I'm going to end in the next few chapters, due to wanting to other stories and such started. So for times sake, I'll be ending this in a few chapters. A lot questions will be unresolved but they will be answered. There will be a sequel and possibly a few one shots. Summer's coming and I'm trying to get things planned out. I also have an autism awareness fic coming out either tomorrow or Wednesday. I know I'm a little late to the party, but I've been so busy! I've also gotten a ton of requests in the past to do an autistic Sam fic. Just never got around to it, but I will be working on it! So keep your eyes peeled my lovelies! Anyways! When we left off, we found out Mary is a hero! Oh snap! Let's go! **

**CaptainScenemo-Lol! I'm the author and I want to hug him! And thank you darling! I needed to throw something at y'all! More twists are to come! **

**1hotpepper-Lol! It's okay! I haven't updated this until now...and I feel awful...*headtodesk* Anyways, thank you darling! **

**Pibacken-Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!? Lol! I haven't come up with one yet. Any ideas? And we shall see! Thank you darling! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**More Trouble for our Heroes! **

Morning at Fandom City!

All is peaceful at the moment. The citizens are happily at work and out an about.

So are the Winchester brothers! Sam having finally been released from their home infirmary and was now out and about enjoying the sunny warm spring day.

"Are you sure you're fine Sammy? We can always go home and veg in front of the TV!" Dean asked.

"Big brother will you relax? I'm fine the hundredth time." Sam smiled.

Dean looked over Sam to see if he was lying and if he was in any pain. He saw no sign of him lying and sighed. He knew he was being overly protective but he nearly lost Sam a week ago! Plus it was in the "Big Brother Handbook" to be this over protective.

"Alright. If you say so. But the minute you feel off, sick, anything, we are going right home and Cas will keep in the damn bed if we to tie you to it!" Dean said seriously.

"Dean. I promise. Now relax or going to scare the citizens." Sam chuckled.

Dean laughed and shook his head.

"Not possible little brother. I look too good to scare the straights." Dean said waggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes and kept walking as his brother talked about a show he started watching on TV. It was about two brothers Jared and Jensen, who are monster hunters and such.

"So they hunt monsters, and their dad is okay with this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, well he started their little "family tradition" and it's up to them to carry it on." Dean said. "Much like us."

"Yeah. But I wonder who started our "tradition"? We didn't exactly become heroes over night." Sam wondered.

"I've always wondered that as well. We should have Bobby and Ellen look into it." Dean said.

Sam nodded. The two tensed as their own little "spidey sense" went off.

"Dean?" Sam looked over at his brother.

"Are you up for this?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded and they took off. They bolted to a little secret place in the park. It was a small shed long since abandoned, so it became apart of their base. They went in and Dean pressed the button, and off they went to their caverns below.

Bobby was there to greet them as always.

"Boys! We got a biggie!" Bobby called.

The boys quickly changed and met Bobby in front of the big screen.

"What do we got?" Dean asked.

"A robot of some kind. It's located at Whovian Bay. You need to stop it before it gets into the city!" Bobby said.

"We're on it!" Sam said already heading out.

Dean hot on Sam's heels and off they flew towards the bay. When they got there the robot was close to the docks.

"The person that made this is obviously a genius! Wouldn't that thing be fried in water?" Dean asked.

"Normally. But now's not the time to ponder! Let's send this bucket of bolts back to it's manufacturer!" Sam flew off.

Dean shook his head at the silly pun and flew after his brother. He wished this damn bucket of cheesy hardware wasn't causing havoc! His brother was fresh out of the infirmary, and this might throw him right back in!

'Dammit! Why don't villians ever take a vacation? I mean my god! Don't they have other things to do?!' Beerman ranted in his head.

Before Dean got too close, the bot slammed it's giant fist into him and knocked him into the water.

"Beerman!" Hairman exclaimed.

He went to fly after him when the bot grabbed him and held him tight. Hairman struggled to get free.

_'Target obtained' _

"W what?" Hairman gasped.

_'Return to base'_

Hairman didn't see where they were headed, the bot had knocked him out. His last thought was of Beerman.

'Please be okay.' He thought and gave into oblivion.

Oh no! Beerman is out and sinking to the bottom of the bay and Hairman is in trouble once more!

What will happen to our heroes? Who will help them? Stay tuned to find out!

**Alrighty guys and gals! Whew. We might be getting closer to finding some stuff out! **

**Until Next Time! Did y'all see what there? **


	7. The Huntress Hunts Again!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays guys and gals. The virus on this thing is absolutely horrible. Ads everywhere (despite having an ad blocker) and not to mention other virus-sy stuff. Sigh...I hope my dad pays me soon. I'll save up for a good sturdy laptop that'll last. My old one wasn't even two when it died. Sigh again...alright enough of this. So we're finally getting some spring weather! Whoo! So tired of it being warm then going to cold. It messes with my sinuses and allergies and turns me into a zombie. Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaains...lol! So anyways. We're so close to the end. One truth will be revealed and the others tucked away for another story. Plus I don't really want to drag this out, so after this and maybe a chapter or two, it'll be done, then the sequel will be in the works, and maybe a prequel. The prequel would be about Mary and how she came to be a hero and why she retired, all that fun stuff. The sequel, I don't know what that will entail, I will be working on it sometime soon. Unless someone has an idea or a suggestion for a sequel? Get your thinking caps on or consult your plot bunnies. Also, news about the drabble/oneshot series will posted sometime tomorrow (Friday) on the board and on Facebook! So be on the lookout for that. Anyways, when we left off! Sammy was taken! And Dean's sinking like the Titanic! AH! Let's see what goes on! **

**CaptainScenemo-I'm hopelessly addicted darling! I should start a rehab center but that would be pointless. I'm too far gone. Lol! Anyways, that's funny! I can actually see Dean doing that! XD**

**Pibacken-XD Glad I could make you laugh darling! I'm a little bit of a Whovian and the city's name is "Fandom" so there will places with names you might know ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**The Huntress Hunts Again!**

Fandom City-Whovian Bay

Beerman sank to the bottom of the bay and laid at the sandy bottom. He was almost unconscious and was bleeding from a cut on his forehead. As he sank his last thoughts were of his brother. He prayed for him to be alright and that he could away and continue on being a hero without him.

Before blacking out, he saw a figure swimming toward him and felt a gently but firm grip on his arm. He wondered what was happening but would have to figure it out later.

'Just going to take a little nap.' He thought and he passed out.

A few hours earlier at the Winchester Manor

Mary paced around in her study. She had a bad feeling something was going to happen to her boys. Everything in her gut was telling her to go out, find her babies, and drag them back home to safety.

She paced more and more, and finally made the decision to go get her babies.

"But first, I'll need a few things." She muttered to herself.

She went to her closet and crawled into her hidden lair and grabbed on of her costumes, and some gadgets. She got dressed and put her normal clothes over her hero suit.

She ran to the infirmary and spotted Castiel and Bobby chatting.

"Castiel? Bobby?" She asked timidly.

"Mary. What can we help you with?" Castiel asked.

"My babies. Where are they?" Mary asked.

"At work Mary. They had an important meeting." Bobby lied.

"Don't lie to me Bobby. I know my babies are Beerman and Hairman. I want to know where they are. Now." Mary said intensely.

Castiel and Bobby winced at the intense stare. How Mary knew her boys were heroes, they wouldn't know. But they knew they couldn't keep Mary from her boys.

"They went to fight off a bot heading for the city." Bobby said.

"Where Bobby?" Mary asked.

"Whovian Bay." Bobby said.

Mary bolted. She ran out to the garage and got on her motorcycle and booked it to the bay like a bat of Hell. As she got closer she saw her babies fighting the bot. She stopped and hid her motorcycle, then took off her clothes revealing her heroine suit. She ran, got her rebreather a device Bobby made to allow her to breath under wate, and dove into the water as her oldest was knocked into the bay.

She swam quickly trying to reach her baby. She grabbed him when he reached the bottom and swam up to the surface. When the broke the surface Beerman coughed and sputtered out water he had swallowed.

"That's right keep breathing." Mary soothed as she swam to the beach.

When they to land, she gently laid the young hero down and began to heal him. Mary was born with the ability to heal but she never used her powers since her boys were born with the ability to regenerate and self healing. But the self healing took a while to kick in, so she healed him.

Beerman woke to a soothing voice and it wasn't his brother. He opened his eyes and saw a women next to him. He then remembered what happened and bolted up.

"HAIRMAN!" He shouted for his partner.

"He wasn't with you. The giant robot took him." The woman said.

Beerman turned to her and looked at her. She looked familiar and she was wearing a heroine suit. She was wearing boots that went up to her knees, a slightly short skirt with a belt and a chain belt that hung on her right hip and fell to her left thigh, a short sleeveless shirt that revealed her stomach with an anti possession tattoo, she was wearing fingerless gloves, her nose and mouth were covered by a mask like a ninja, she had feather earrings, a bow with arrows, holsters strapped to her thighs holding guns, her belt had packs filled with gadgets.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm The Huntress." She said.

"Have we met? I've seen that tattoo somewhere before." He asked.

"We have. But we don't have time for this, your bro-partner needs to rescued!" The Huntress said.

"Right. But I will have answers!" Beerman said.

"Of course. But let's get your partner home safe first." She said.

The Huntress insisted he come with her to her hideout for research. He agreed and followed her as she drove her cycle. He preferred flying.

Meanwhile in an unknown location

"Forgive me sir. I thought the young had burned." Pyrus plead.

"Not good enough! You made a serious mess and ruined what plans I had!" The man shouted angrily. "Raphael! Miss Ruby here needs to be punished. Take her to Cerberus. Let him use her as a chew toy."

"Yes sir." Raphael said.

"No please!" Pyrus plead as she was dragged away.

The man shook his head and stood up. He strode up to the table where the unconscious young hero was strapped to. He placed a gently on his face, then carded a hand through the boys hair.

"Soon young one. Soon." He cooed.

**Holy snaps y'all! Shit's getting real! So the one truth is that Pyrus is Ruby! Oh dang. Sucks to be her. The boys probably won't find out about Mary until the sequel. *shrugs* We'll see where the next chapters go. **

**Until Next Time! *makes dinosaur nuggets* Dinosaurs...they taste like chicken.**


	8. Finding Hairman

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Happy May my darlings! Summer's nearly here! Whoo! Lol. Anyways. My darlings, this virus is kicking the crud out of my mom's laptop. We really can't afford to replace it or fix it (these days it costs an arm, a leg, and your soul). With this said, I don't know how much longer I'll be able to post until this virus does the computer in. I'll continue as long as I can. Maybe I'll sell my old phone and buy a new laptop with the money...hmm...I should really look into that. So everyone, season ten of our beloved show is coming to an end! Who's ready to cry? This girl! Lol! The finale is going to kill us, along with the hellatus. Ugh. Good thing the fan wiki has summer contests to us busy! I'll be entering the writing and art contest once again, and maybe the baking contest. *shrugs* You guys and gals should check out the sight, and maybe enter a contest. It's loads of fun! I'll post a link to the sight on my profile, I'll link my username so you can add me if you wish. I'll also be Netflix binging once the hellatus starts. Yay Netflix! *confetti rain* CONFETTI! WHOO! Yeah, I'm a little hyped on sugar. Want more...but that'll be my death. Lol! Anyways, when we left off! Beerman was saved by The Huntress! Woot! Let's see if the can find their Hairman and get him home safely! **

**CaptainScenemo-I will eventually! I mean the city is called Fandom. I'll be making more references as the series goes on. And I love The Avengers! Loves my superheroes! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Finding Hairman**

Beerman paced as the woman typed rapidly on the large keyboard before her. She was trying to locate anything signals that robot might've given off, or a signal from any activated device Hairman might've had on at the time. She began to get frustrated when she couldn't find squat.

"Ugh! I've near nothing! If anything I should gotten something from the robot." The Huntress said with a frustrated sigh.

"You can't find anything?" Beerman asked anxiously.

"Sorry darling. Nothing." She sighed again.

Beerman ran a hand down his face. He needed to find Hairman and soon! He had a really bad feeling that he was in some serious trouble. And not the usual "monster pushed me off the swing" trouble, but "holy crap this villain is off his rocker and I'm going to die" trouble. He closed his eyes and then snapped them open when he thought of something.

"I think I might something!" He said excitedly.

"What is it?" She asked curious.

"Whenever Hairman and I get separated we have a device that activates and tells us where the other one is." Beerman said. "Just let me type in his pass codes here, aaaaaaaaand...got him!"

They looked at the map on the screen and it showed an isolated island, west from where they were. And it was far. It seemed like it would take days instead of hours to get there.

'But I need to get there now!' He thought.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll get us there as fast as I can!" The Huntress promised.

Beerman nodded and followed the woman a launch pad further in the underground hideout. They hopped into the jet and took off.

'Hopefully I can get us out this island quickly. If anything happens to my baby, Lord help this villain.' The Huntress thought to herself.

Beerman had the same thoughts and something about this heroine was bugging him to Heaven and back. Her hair, the tattoo on her stomach, height, everything about her reminded him of his mother. But it couldn't be! His parents were both human! Unless, they were hiding like him and Hairman. It would make sense. They were hiding to protect them, it makes sense, but seriously?! They need to have talk about keeping secrets and about the superhero thing.

But right now, there was a more pressing matter. This villain had touched what was his and that was a no no!

'Watch yourself villain! You pissed off the wrong brother, and you will suffer! And suffer horribly! Hold on Sammy, I'm coming! He thought to himself. He was also thinking of ways to kill this bastard when he got his hands on him!

Meanwhile in the base of the island

He sat by the unconscious boy and stroked his hair, while whispering soothingly to him. He had been keeping the boy under for his own safety. The robot he had sent had really roughed him up. He was strapped down to prevent him from moving too much and from escaping.

"Very soon young hero. I'll wake you up and together we'll rule. Like we were meant too. We will take Fandom City and crush it to the dirt!" He said with a bright crooked smile.

His computer beeped and he sighed. He got up and typed away, finding out what was going on. He saw a jet was heading towards them and fast! He smiled again.

"Oh goodie! Visitors! They can witness our domination of the city and then we take them out! Once we rid of them, there'll be no one to stop us, from finally ruling our world!" He cackled.

He looked back at his charge and went back to his charge, and began to stroke his hair again, and whisper soothingly.

Soon the city and the world would be at his feet, and it was better since his charge would be by his side.

"Like how it should be." He whispered.

**Oh boy. Stuffs really getting real! Anyways, any idea on how our villain is yet? **

**Until Next Time! *collapses in bed and snuggles under my blankie* zzzzzzzzz**


	9. Saving Hairman

**AN: Goooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So so sorry for the delays my darlings! The virus in my mom's laptop is wrecking all kinds of havoc! And my focus and absolutely horrible. But there's only this chapter, next, and a possible epilogue. I'm not so sure on that yet. It'll depend on how next chapter plays out. Anyways. The next story will be out as soon as this is finished! I'm letting it be a Readers Choice! Yup yup! You guys and gals can go to my profile and vote on the next story! Also the drabble/oneshot series is coming out too! I'll be announcing that in the next few days! So keep your eyes out! It's also my first so be nice! Anyways, guys and gals, the weather has been so much better! My allergies and sinuses are singing praise. Lol! Summer is upon us! It was about eighty out today where I live. It's also been raining a little bit. I think it's suppose to storm one of these days. I think. Hmm. Also summer means I might only update strictly at night. It's much cooler and the humidity is a bit more bearable. Humidity here Ohio sucks! My focus really sucks during the summer due to the heat. So yeah. Night updates only, depending on how the summer plays out. Last summer wasn't bad, it was more warm than hot. But it's already getting to the nineties this week. Gonna be a long hot summer. And no I don't have AC. That makes it suck more. I'm use to it, but it still sucks. Even I have limits. Anyways! Enough rambling! Let's go! When we left off! Mama and brother were on the way to save their baby! Go guys! **

**CaptainScenemo-NURSE! I NEED 20ccs OF CHILL AND STRAIGHT JACKET STAT! Lol! **

**Pibacken-You'll find out this chapter! I would leave it until the sequel, but I think it's time! I don't like dragging things out and I do want to play with more villains. And maybe. Yay! Snuggle buddy! *my blanket has a wolf on it**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! **

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**Saving Hairman**

"Seems like mama and big brother have arrived. Good. We can get this party started then." The man said talking to the still unconscious Hairman.

He was over at his monitors watching the two other heroes as they came to storm his base and rescue the boy. Which played perfectly to his plans. Once they were gone for good this time, the younger hero and him will reign and Fandom City would all just be a legend. A dream. A story. Nothing but a myth.

"The future is bleak and rather small. But that's the price to pay for such power little one." He turned to the boy.

He got up and went back to the table, and looked down at the boy. He looked flushed and there were twin red spots on his cheeks. The boy was sick. He palmed the young man's forehead and frowned at the heat he found there.

"Hmm. You weren't suppose to get sick. But it isn't a surprise. You're still injured, but you've also been under for a while. Infection perhaps?" He asked himself.

Hairman didn't answer just slept on and slightly wheezing. On the inside he was having a nightmare. One he just couldn't wake up from and he couldn't understand why. He was in pain and it was hot. He felt a slight pinch and slipped back further into the oblivion he fell into before, where there was no pain and he felt safe.

Meanwhile with Beerman and The Huntress

Beerman and The Huntress landed safely on the island and made sure the plane was hidden before climbing out. When they did, they separated to scout out the land, making sure there were no traps they could run into.

After their little hunt for traps they met back up by the jet.

"Find anything?" The Huntress asked.

"Nada. No traps. At least on the outside." Beerman said.

"Then we'll be careful going in. Let's go." She said.

They headed off north towards the volcano. According to the info that The Huntress gathered, they were on Fury island and the volcano was dubbed Avenger. In the legend Avenger Volcano had an underground that housed villains that escaped the BAU Prison Island. Place was top notch and only the elite villains managed to escape, others were victims of the horrible rip tides, and waves.

They reached the bottom of the volcano and the entrance revealed itself. It was strange but hey, gift horse.

Both were careful and made it to the main control room, it was too easy.

"So glad you could make it heroes. Soon to be zeroes." The man said.

"Turn around and reveal yourself!" The Huntress demanded.

"Very well." He said.

The villain turned his chair and revealed himself. He stood up and got closer.

Beerman and The Huntress gasped when the villain turned. They never would've imagined. Hell they couldn't even comprehend what was going on now.

Beerman shook his head, he would deal with this later. He bigger matters right now!

"Where's my partner?" Beerman said voice dangerously low.

"He's right here." The Man said.

Lights came on revealing a corner. On the table laid a figure strapped down. It was Hairman!

"Hairman!" Beerman exclaimed. "What have you done to him?"

"He's just taking a little nap. He is a little under the weather." The Man smirked.

"YOU BASTARD!" Beerman shouted as he rushed forward.

He slammed the man into the large computer panel and began ruthlessly beating the villain, while The Huntress went over to unconscious boy and took care of him.

She unstrapped him and looked him over.

'Oh my baby. My sweet baby. What has this bastard done to you?' She wondered.

She tried to heal him but nothing happened. Suddenly the island rumbled and the heat got unbearable! The volcano erupted!

"Beerman! We have to go! Now!" She shouted.

Beerman took out a knife he had hidden and used it to pinned the villain to the computer.

"Rot in Hell bitch." He said and ran over to his mother and brother.

He scooped up his brother and they ran for the jet. They climbed inside and watched as the lava overtook the island. Hopefully taking the villain with it.

Beerman cradled his brother to him as he watched the flames and lava burn everything in their path. He turned away and looked at his brother and didn't like what he saw.

"Huntress fly faster! He's barely breathing!" Beerman cried.

She floored it. Her baby needed help and fast!

Meanwhile back in the island base

Evil cackling could be heard through out the base. It echoed loudly and wasn't the last laugh.

"I'll be back. It's not over." He laughed.

He laughed as tear slid down his face.

"I'll be back for you Sammy! You will rule with me! Son, I'll be back!" He laughed.

John Winchester will be back. He will not go down so easily.

**Oh shit! Bet y'all didn't see that coming! And oh no Sammy! Go faster Mary! He needs help!**

**Until Next Time! *watches new episode*...*dies by sadness***


	10. It's All Good Once More!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! It was so nice out today! Tomorrow I think I might go outside and sit out on my porch swing and read. Movie night in the backyard is definitely approaching too! Can't wait! Anyways! Get ready to consult your plot bunnies and get your thinking caps on my darlings! I'll be posting the rules and such to the drabble/oneshot series in the next day or so! Or perhaps later tonight! Be on the lookout for that. The rules will be simple and I ask that you follow them and respect them! If you can't, then please don't waste my time and others time. This is suppose to be a fun thing and I will not tolerate bullies or flames of any kind! So keep your noses clean and let's have fun, shall we! Anyways. I was listening to the radio earlier and heard by Three Days Grace (one my favorite bands) and I was thinking about a story set in season five and the song fit so perfectly! It's called I Am Machine. Painkiller is another good one, I thought about Sam on his addiction to demon blood and when he hallucinated Lucifer. My last one is perfect for Sam, Dean, and Cas, it's called Fallen Angel. I really recommend these songs, they're so good! Anyways. This is the final chapter! Depending on how this goes there will be an epilogue, and I'll probably post that tomorrow afternoon for it's the weekend and my brother will probably hog this all weekend. But this is the final chapter! So when we left off, Hairman was rescued and the master villain was John Winchester?! Holy shout y'all! Let's see what going on!**

**CaptainScenemo-Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! XD What can I say? I love my Marvel Heroes (Spiderman's my dude!) and Criminal Minds is awesome! But yay! Happy readers makes this an happy author! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome! **

**It's All Good Once More!**

Mid morning in Fandom City, at the Winchester Manor

Dean sat beside his Sammy in the family infirmary at the Winchester manor. Dean was holding onto his brothers limp hand, rubbing circles with his thumb into his palm.

It had been three days since him and The Huntress rescued him from the one person he couldn't believe was behind everything. The one person he trusted. He loved. He once even worshipped. No. Not anymore. Now, if there was a possibility that he managed to escape, he would get his revenge.

The hardest thing was the decision to tell Sammy or not. He didn't think Sam would take it. Sure Sam and their father had their differences, but they still loved each other.

He looked up as the automatic door slid open and Mary poked her head through. She walked in and sat down at Sam's right side and held his hand careful of the IV and pulse ox clip.

"Any change darling?" Mary asked.

"No. Cas said he could wake up anytime now. The drugs are out of his system and the infection is nearly gone." Dean said.

Mary nodded. She could tell Dean knew what was going on and who she really was. She just couldn't believe her husband was a super villain. She had ventured a guess, but it still came as a shock. On top of everything her baby was hurt because of it. When she got her hands on her husband if he had some survived, he was going to get it!

"Mom?" Dean asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Mary asked.

"What happens now? Now that dad's "gone"?" Dean asked.

"We're staying here in Fandom City. This is our home. After all, you and Sammy have a job to do." She smiled slightly.

"You're right. What will tell Sammy?" Dean asked.

"We'll tell him your father went away for a while. He would handle it better." Mary said.

Dean nodded. He knew his mother was only protecting Sam that way. After all, he wasn't ready to tell Sammy their father had become a super villain. It would be too much.

Late night at the Winchester Manor-Family Infirmary

Sam swam his way to consciousness. He noticed he was in pain and he was slightly hot. Had he gotten hurt? How bad? And what about Dean? Was he hurt too? He needed to open his eyes and look for the answer, but they felt like they were glued shut.

He tried to move and groaned in pain.

"Sammy? Sam you with me?"

'Dean?'

"Open your eyes Sammy. You've been asleep long enough."

Sam managed to get his eyes open to half mast. He looked around the room and noticed he was in the infirmary.

"D'n?" He rasped.

"Hey kiddo! So glad to see you awake." Dean smiled.

"How long?" He croaked.

"Here. Cas left some ice chips for you." Dean said.

He scooped some out with the spoon and fed them to his baby.

Sam hummed in comfort as the ice chips soothed his sore, dry throat.

"How long have I been out?" Sam asked again, his voice a little stronger.

"Not too awful long Tiger. Three days at best. You really had us worried." Dean said.

"M'sorry." Sam rasped.

"Not your fault kiddo." Dean assured.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed and came out and told Sam the truth, save for the part where their father is actually a villain and nearly killing Sam. Sam took it well, but only because he was half asleep.

Dean asked if Sammy needed anything before he fell to sleep, he shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Just need you." He said sleepily.

"Sleep baby boy. I'm right here." Dean assured.

Dean was a hero, but first and foremost, he was a big brother. He would be there for his Sam always.

**Hairman is healing and Fandom City is safe once more! Thanks to Beerman and Hairman! Epilogue coming tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time! *sleeps for a week* Soooo tired...**


	11. Endings and New Beginnings

**AN: Gooooooooooooooood afternoon my Imperial Storm Army! Here is the epilogue! I'm sad this is over, but I have a sequel and prequel in mind! And this is also a series, so if anyone wants to make a request you certainly may do so. Also guys and gals, I have announced and posted the rules for the oneshot series! It's called Our Beloved Sammy! Go read the rules, and if you have any questions, comments, or concerns, let me know! But the rules are up and I'm now accepting prompts! The first will be posted Sunday night with the new fic! So go consult those plot bunnies and have fun! For now, let's get going! When we left off, Sam woke up and was doing fine! Let's go see what's going on! **

**Pibacken-Aw! Thank you darling! Your love and support means a lot! :) Thanks for sticking around to! I hope you stick around for more stories. PANCAKE OUT! PEACE! **

**Enjoy!**

**Join me and Team Free Will on Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome!**

**Endings and New Beginnings**

Fandom City! Is under attack by a giant ass? Ooookay...NEVER FEAR! BEERMAN AND HAIRMAN ARE HERE!

"Oh my god. Hairman look at this butt. It is so big." Beerman said managing not to laugh too hard.

"For the love Pete Beerman." Hairman sighed, though inside he was laughing his behind off.

"YOU'RE RUINING FANDOMS! I HATE YOUR SHIPS!"

Hairman went up to the giant ass and got out his hairbrush and let it grow to an enormous size, and began beating the thing.

"Well that looks dirty." Beerman snickered, close to losing his mind.

Hairman swung his brush and hit the ass sending it flying.

"Stupid asshole! Coming here and causing shit." Hairman grumbled. He winced as a small jolt of pain went through him. He was still healing, thought it had been a week.

"You okay?" Beerman asked.

"I'm fine, it's a dull pain." Hairman smiled.

Beerman returned it, he been pretty over protective the last week, but hey, at least he wasn't six feet under!

"How about we go home and veg out to mindless daytime TV?" Beerman asked.

"Yeah, sounds awesome." Hairman said.

The two heroes returned home and retired to their couch.

Meanwhile

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts heroes." A female voice said in the darkness, the only light was her TV screen.

She got up and walked over to the window and looked down to the bustling citizens below.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. I'll be coming for you."

A crazed laughter filled the room.

**Who is this new villain? And what does she want? Stay tuned for the next exciting issue of The Adventures of Beerman and Hairman! **

**See ya in the thrilling season of Supernatural! **


End file.
